theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marissa
} Marissa } Biographical Information Birthdate 11th September, 1358 (Age: 653) Perpetual Age 18 Created By Connor Status Deceased Occupation Nomad Species Vampire Gender Female Height 5'7" (135cm) Hair Color Black Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Connor (Boyfriend) Christian Tyler } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities Special Abilities Self-Preservation } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution Last Seen Season 11 Played By Dianna Argon "An indescent perspective has been decline within many fortunate eradications." ~Marissa~ Marissa was a nomadic vampire who is a member of Connor's coven. She is his mate and began to become apart of his sadistic plan to rid the vampire world of The Old Ones, whom she blamed for killing her family (including her sister). In the process, she helped Connor create the recent newborn army in numerous of cities during the year 1511, that ignited a war between themselves and The Old Ones. Once the newborn army was defeated, her and Connor vanished without any further sighting. Currently, The Old Ones feel that Connor & Marissa are behind the northern seaboard murders and dissapearances. Early History Marissa was born in London, England in the 1300's. Her mother was a scullery maid and her father was the master of the house. She was the second illegitimate child, after her sister, Anne. Marissa and Anne worked hard as servants from early childhood. Anne was quite pretty, with mahogany hair and a cream and rose complexion, and though the green-eyed, bright red-haired, and freckled Marissa had nice features as well, she was considered "witchy." The sisters eventually got jobs together, Anne as a lady's maid, and Marissa as a kitchen grudge. The master of the house mistreated them, he was not a kind man, quick to beat a servant for any perceived fault and lecherous as well. Both sisters grew adept at disappearing whenever possible. With her shockingly bright hair, it was difficult for Marissa to avoid notice than most, and she received extra beatings simply for being visible. Though their jobs kept them fed, the two sisters fled the house when Marissa was twelve years old. They worked for a local pimp, on the condition that they would receive free lodging with the other working girls. The situation was worse for Anne and nearly as bad for Marissa as the house they'd run from, but it was better than the streets of London. One night, Anne went out to find a client, but she never returned. So Marissa had to learn to survive on her own, perfecting her evasion of pursuers. A few years later, her sister returned as a vampire, and introduced her to her creator, Hilda, as well as two other vampires, Chelsea (Marissa's friend) and Heidi. A few years later, they were joined by Noela. Marissa lived a happy life with them, until The Old Ones came and claimed that they had drawn too much attention from society and executed Hilda for the crime. Heidi was immediately destroyed from provoking Ariana. The other four vampires tried to escape, but only Marissa survived. While in London, she became the target of the tracker Connor. Marissa tried to avoid him for months until he found her, created her into a vampire and made her his mate. She became a member of his coven, which was later joined by Tyler and Christian. Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution Envisioning and contemplating mentally while examining the apex of the moon upon a desolated night, Eric ruminates on the platform of his residence and consistently appraises complicated altercations that could have been foreseen if he would have acknowledge his instincts. Awakening from a depleted foundation of alleviation; Isabella observes her intimate beloved whom is disturbed with consideration. She rapidly initiates from her position and entreats upon Eric’s area of surrounding and inquires the unspecified reasons of why he is unable to remain suspended of consciousness. Eric begins to inform her of how he believed he could have prevented a certain situation from proceeding in a time of distress and contractions; he implicates to Isabella that due to numerous of distractions, he was incapable of culminating what should have occurred centuries ago. Apprehending his emanate affliction of regret and compunction, Isabella indicates that certain conveniences and probabilities are placed within are eternal lives in order to be determined the outcome or result of specific resolutions that are required to be distinguish with abhorrence or admiration. Highly aware of her conservation of exposition, Eric implicates that his consciousness of dissatisfaction is due to not acquiring the chance of eradicating his nomadic adversary Connor and his insubordinate companions; in which he presumes should have not deserved temporary leniency for neglecting the legislation of the celestial government, whom is ruled through himself and his siblings. Destituted from his announcement of estranged implementations, Isabella acknowledges that she conceives his regards of becoming distracted in which resulted in Connor and his companions dematerializing without sightings of apprehension; but implicates that his reason for conceptional aberration was due to the intricate need of emancipating innocent mortal individuals from becoming annihilated at the appendages of negligent newborns whom were in need of liberation. Acquiring her interpretation of meaning, Eric acknowledges that during the previous centuries, the atmosphere was confounded as a time of periodical misfortune and deprivation, due to the consistent exterminations and neglections of mortal individuals whom were being corrupted and transitioned into newborn vampires; in which Eric commences to introduce the horrendous account of the atrocious and specific chronicle. Occurring during the year of 1533, abstruse and consistent eradications of mortal individuals began to confound numerous of towns among the eastern seaboard. Aware of the concurrent implementations, The Old Ones were accurately pending on the account of a depreciated nomadic coven whom was governed in the accordance of Connor; in which has been neglecting the imperialistic legislation that was established millenniums before an abundance of vampires were colonized among the world. Residing upon preliminary domiciles in the town of Chance Harbor, Eric and André decided to ambulate among the esplanade in order to clear their consciousness of the atrocious confliction in which will soon attain its presence within their cordial settlement and to discuss the intensions of what has led to a horrendous affliction. Intrigued upon the conception of eradicating numerous of innocent individuals whom were obligated to transition into newborn vampires, André begins to implicate that this has been the originated uprising of a specific immortal that has taken into consideration of his initiative to annihilate an entire lineage of indestructible immortals whom are unable to be extirpated under all circumstances; as he congregates within the atrocious depths of discussing the assured predicaments that would be caused and inflicted upon the mortal residents that are currently residing in their specific domiciles, in which he concludes in the concern of mentioning that their primary assignment will be considered immense to contain if the harrowing amount of newborns are condensational. Acknowledging his brother’s sarcasm towards a certain extent and highly aware of his accurate description of their upcoming obligations; Eric extricates that his intentional center of attraction lies in his appendages, due to the numerous of reasons to eradicate the specific immortal responsible for creating such an environment of crucial pandemonium and disorganization in which has questioned their effectiveness and authority among other covens residing within various districts of the world each of them inhabit, which he conclusively implies that his current acceptation is to emancipate the mortal individuals remaining within their preliminary area in order to develop a strategic method for preserving the lives of humans instead of obtaining their decision of becoming immortal. Considering the guidelines to an extensive accordance, André explicates that their existence and their companions are the dominant disposition to be classified as a requirement to assure secure and prominent upon. Recognizing his influential announcement, Eric implicates how their time upon this reluctant system has provided assistance of being naturally drawn to persistent and perseverance in which will be necessitate throughout the upcoming contention. Informed about the erroneous plague that has endangered every mortal being upon the eastern seaboard, Ariana and Michael install themselves upon their common room, discussing the rational conduction that their adversaries has arranged for their benefit in order to gain formal ability and effectiveness. Ariana begins to implicate that throughout the centuries, critical times has been positioned with rebellious immortals who seek to accumulate the endowment and capability of personally administering the celestial domain with ignorance and simplicity; as their beliefs and the specific legislation that her sibling has established since the beginning of their creation has been mentally and physically disregarded with a decreasing account of caring or benefiting from the contribution of immortality and becoming immune to the spiritual entity of eradication, which Ariana concludes in detail that their reign will become consistent. Recognizing her endearing fortification, Michael explicates how his occasions and lustful intent becomes the primary condition of never ignoring, due towards the appearance and actuality of their existence and required to instill the vital fluid of mortal individuals within their immune system in order to persevere and endure the challenges each of them face upon daily intent; in which particularly demonstrates the abhorrence and animosity their adversary have against their coven and legislation, which informs with integrity that no immortal should be conducted through parturiency and salaciousness in order to abide their authority whom has the means to end their existence when necessitated. Acknowledging his awareness, Ariana implicates how her internal emotions will decline the inadequate benefit and advantage of administering forgiveness to a coven that has defiled their allegiance towards their criterion. Conditioned with puritism, Michael explicates that his honor lies upon the accurate amenities whom has shared absolute ascendancy and jurisdiction with purpose and generosity. Conceived upon the insolence and imprudence their creation has established, Camille and Vincent ambulate within their residence in order to discuss the dominant principles of avidity and insatiableness. Addressed with concern for their continuation upon the domain, Camille begins to explicate how her mental affections has consistent awareness of becoming desolated and eradicated from the appendages of a certain coven who despises the fact that her ancient coven has orchestrated the idea of preserving the existence of numerous immortals that ambulate and reside among the each commune and vicinity in which is installed with reconciliation and agreement that has been established among all immortals of distinctive species and incomparable attainments, as Camille concludes that intermediate entities will continue to admonish their existence without further exoneration for retribution. Acknowledging her convectional opinion, Vincent begins to implicate that his primary concept of conflictive immortals is that many will consistently become hostile in certain situations in order to create constructional newborns to complete their informative conditions that deal with exonerating the lives of innocent individuals who are commonly unaware of the existence of such destructive celestials that ponders upon the night in order to consume the internal vital fluid of the living, in which he begins to explicate how their origins have been highly astounded towards mere mortal individuals that have been produced to fulfill their inner desires of remaining pure and perfected with immune abilities that has kept their classifications under distinct precautions. Understanding his forum, Camille implicates that judicial and horrendous incidents will soon begin to unravel the misfortune that numerous of immortals dislike, due to the official and required legislation that one must abide towards eternity. Attaining her compensation, Vincent implicates that their indestructible lineage was established in order maintain balance between the mortal and celestial society, which can cause atrocious confirmations. Contained within a particular domicile of numerous grimoire’s which are consisted with questionable spells that could aid the original coven in their upcoming conflict of interest; Victoria Bennett and Isabella discuss the beneficial decisions of becoming involved in disturbing causes that results in the extermination of newborns whom are unable to be given the choice of compassion and indecisive allegiances. Ordained towards her acknowledgement, Victoria begins to explicate that she has been involved in catastrophic incidents based on the expulsions that vampires have caused consistently throughout her recommended interims as a disciplined necromancer in order to install balance between the forgiveness and moderate legions of nature, whom has provided the earth with the required materials needed in order for immortal celestials among the night to acquire specific imperfections that will be accustomed towards their internal and external conformity of general purposes, which Victoria concludes her informative inquiry concerning the tolerance she endures for celestials whom are vulgar and condensational. Acknowledging her informal purism, Isabella begins to implicate that during the specific interim when she was transitioned into a newborn immortal, she became distant in informing her internal anatomy that eradicating the lives of mortal individuals whom seemed to deserve the clarification of death was considered an unlikely alliance in which she was able to form throughout a periodical time of grieving the existence she once had upon a domain and the eternal life she was beginning to live along with the most ancient immortal she fell compassionately in love with, due to the reference of not treasuring the horrendous results she committed when her internal anatomy craved for human vital fluid in measures of benevolence. Astounded towards her profitable result, Victoria explicates that majority of her instincts have mentioned that most immortals among the night have been accustomed of acquiring emotions, which are imaginable. Accepting her priorities, Isabella implicates that the primary and condensational accordance is particularly the reason of deciding whether experiencing atrocious ideals can assure her protection of becoming annihilated from a higher source of formalities. As an additional contrivance is exterminated from the perennials of Connor and his fellow companions Tyler, Christian, and Marissa; their presence begin to exceed the lives of mortal individuals and administering each of them an existence of formidable pleasure. Classified with contentment and exhilaration, Connor implicates how his mental intentions has provided him with ultimate resolutions that are recommended in order to eradicate the lives of the original coven of immortals, in which he conveys their unlimited potential and disregards the contradictions of claiming their accurate limitations that will determine the upcoming credentials and opportunities each mortal individual will thrive upon, as he concludes that periodical inclinations will eventually assume the rigorous precedents due to the arrangement he has established, which will prosper to his advantage in time and result in monumental expectations. Acknowledging his concepts, Marissa begins to explicate that fabricated interpretations has been envisioned throughout her mental state of mind in which has informed her of how the original coven of immortals have arranged to defend their existence and issue an annihilation method to eradicate each newborn immortal whom may be considered a definite threat towards the innocent mortal begins that are deranged within that specific jurisdiction, as she concludes and mentions how numerous of convectional allegiances have formed along with their current adversaries in order to increase their outcome of exonerating their specific ultimatum. Entrusted upon her visionary abilities, Tyler begins to implicate that intermediate speculations have been rumored to be indestructible to exterminate the appendages of the original coven whom are classified as the first of the vampire species in which are acquired with unlimited strengths and limited weaknesses due to the matter that as millenniums progressed, as did their immunity to become dynamically enriched with superior meaning within the internal and external anatomies, which he concludes that taking the initiative to attain their predilections is worth gaining instead of implicating whether the chances of pursuing their current agenda is limited. Engaged upon the accreditation, Christian explicates that constant memories has plagued the consciousness of his own as he regains the informal curiosity of acknowledging the consistent process of how the original coven managed to annihilate an entire accumulation of newborns whom were responsible for defiling the legislation established to preserve the existence of themselves in which was expedited throughout a continuity of districts that held vampires whom was quite aware of the consequences, as he concludes that an enlistment of hindrance is considered treacherous against their ambition of perishing their current adversaries for less effective endowment. Illuminated based upon their perception, Connor informs each of his companions that ambulating among horrendous tribulations is considered their primary exclusion to fulfill their intentions in order to claim their perception of the celestial atmosphere. Abstained from the perennials of constipated inclusions, Eric is awaiting upon the insignificant moment in order to eradicate the newborn alliance Connor has gained over the calamitous of interims in which Eric is joined by his siblings Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana whom suggested their alliance would be conformed through the witch companion Victoria Bennett and Isabella. As the town is evacuated with numerous of foundations, Eric instills himself upon the platform as silence descends throughout the area of surrounding, in which he intensively perceives movement from kilometers of distance and mentally informs his companions to abstain their position and precept when Connor’s newborn alliance are in distinctive range. Navigating along the inclined eminence, Connor and his companions Marissa, Tyler, and Christian dispatch their entire force of newborn immortals to intrude upon the domiciles the original coven. As the newborn alliance infiltrates rapidly, The Old Ones begin to excessively dominate their specific choice of discrepancies in which Eric and Vincent maliciously decapitates the internal spinal cords of several newborns as Michael, André, and Camille execute the boundary of newborn immortals aspiring to exceed their way into the domestic residencies of mortal individuals whom are adumbrating in terrifying contributions. Conjuring horrendous and atrocious endowments from nature within, Victoria acts upon righteous intervals and predominately ensures pain inflictions upon numerous incentives of newborns in which causes them to decrease their movement of precocity as Isabella thrives upon the advantage in order to decollate their appendages which exterminates their lives in immediate complexions. With an induction of his newborn army massacred, Connor informs his companions Tyler and Christian to intrude with excessive preservation in order to assume their prestigious inclination while he informs Marissa to remain close, due to the distinction of fewer exigencies to engage within. Entitled towards a cognitive accommodation, numerous amounts of unknown newborns begins to vivaciously intervene in the presence of Isabella as she fends for her existence in such a horrendous act of liabilities, until Eric rapidly incapitates each of the unknown newborn’s capitulums within an essential minute. Unable to realize their incoming strategic method, Tyler and Christian excessively insinuates upon the vicinity of the original coven in which each of them are constrained in the appendages of Vincent and Michael in which leaves Connor and Marissa outnumbered in abhorrent vexations. As Vincent and Michael wait upon the initial obligation from Eric in order to eradicate the existence of Tyler and Christian; Isabella, Victoria, Ariana, André, and Camille position themselves according to their adversary’s standpoint of view. Eric remains punctual as Connor and Marissa excessively intervene upon his presence; while Connor begins to inform him that his inconsistency of remaining alive within the celestial domain has previously expired with proportionate circumstances in which will soon become cognitive towards his understanding and his fate will become obliged if compassion would demonstrated in order to release his companions from the appendages of his indestructible siblings. Intrigued upon his understanding, Eric begins to implicate how his inconsiderate behavior has eliminated his entire alliance of newborns whom were unable to mentally defend their purpose for existing within a celestial atmosphere of specific immortals whom are inquired to compensate what each of them has consistently acquired in there eternal existence, instead of compounding for a cause and leader who claims to become the inevitable savior of the vampire species, due to becoming a distinctive essential that only wants to be estimated above his superiors. Although accepting his indecisive proposal, Eric implicates to Vincent and Michael to abdicate Tyler and Christian for the forgiveness and consideration he has sworn towards the celestial legislation until Connor becomes promptly enraged and rapidly tries to withdraw a wooden stake into the central nucleus of his adversary’s cardiac organ, in which Eric configures his solution and intensively restrain Connor and punctures his anatomy to the nearest impediment. Before Eric could eliminate the existence of Connor, Marissa becomes frantic upon her condition to view the death of her mate in which she is apprised from the encounter of a mortal being trying to departure from the premises. Marissa refuses to hesitate and rapidly confines the human from the cervix and instructs Eric to release his appendages from Connor or she’ll recommend in exonerating the existence of an innocent woman. As Eric becomes in contempt of his emotions for the holiness and sanctity of human individuals, he gradually releases Connor from his restrainment and obliges Marissa to appease what she bargained. Refusing his resignation of fulfilling the required duties he sworn upon, Eric begins to interpret Marissa’s consciousness and is astounded to hear how her bargain was considered an abrupt aspersion, which leads Marissa to vivaciously extract the innocent woman’s cervix with no contempt as she rapidly dematerializes along with Connor, Tyler and Christian. Misleaded towards his previous vitalities and proceedings, Eric rapidy advances towards the woman’s position in order to oblige her existence with compunction and penance; highly aware that it was considered his internal affection for human life that inacted instead of abiding within his legislation and fulfilling the appropriate objective of eradicating the specific immortal responsible for lives consumed among an atmosphere of vexation and adversity. Commencing within the concurrent duration , Eric concludes the horrendous and atrocious reminiscence that continues to plague his consciousness with such guilt and remorse, as he implicates that numerous of exigencies and adversities have occurred due to the effectiveness that has been declined to be provided for the dominion of vampires whom has decided to live amongst mortal beings in order to establish a primary resolution that will give them recognition for cognitive comprehension, due to the predicament of residing in an atmosphere that has their paramounted commencment of never enquiring whether human vital fluid will be distributed to each financial institution that retains influential meaning among their existence in which he concludes that intermediate objections will soon occur. Acknowledging his inquisition, Isabella implicates that on the specific interim when their previous adversaries dissipated with no absolute indication was considered a communication announcment in which Connor and his primary companions will eventually recompense in order to culminate what each of them commenced during a horrendous period of regret and synical contributions as she conclusively explicates how she has never considered his internal affections an abberation of fulfilling his allegiance towards the mortal society and the entire dominion of vampires, as she will consistently abide within his reasons for existing in such a tormented atmosphere with despair and tribulation. Exceedingly amused upon her admonition, Eric begins to explicate that her existence and verbal announcements has provided his internal humanity with a ratiocination of accordance and retribution in which will provide each of them with eternal optimism. Admiring his consultation, Isabella begins to implicate that her transition into an immortal has administered her with emotional intellect in which is considered an ability to inform others how she truly encounters and appreciate the love given; as Eric recommends that her existence was established in order to convey his conduction of adulation and devotion, which provided Isabella with intentive jubilation as she embraces Eric with consistent and endearing salutations upon the midnight extension. During the ending credits, Connor is exhibited within a unknown destination in which he begins informing Marissa, Tyler, and Christian that their eternal juncture of avengement and retribution has presented itself with aligning contradiction that will be sanctioned within time. Season 1 During the beginning of Season One, Marissa helped her mate Connor create, recruit and train the newborn/werewolf army while trying to exterminate the vampire authority, The Old Ones. Along with Christian, she broke into the residence of Eric and tortured his fiance and progeny, Isabella. While trying to recover answers from Isabella, Eric returns and kills Christian while Marissa escapes. During the last confrontation between The Old Ones and Connor and his newborn army, Isabella tends to seeks out Marissa, but as Marissa sneaked and impaled Isabella to a bio-hazard machine, Isabella superiously staked her heart which was contained with vervain and Marissa fell upon the machine to her death. Season 11 Upon the gratificational and illuminated night of substantial limitation which has become horrendous and atroicous in order to determine the preliminaries of replicating confidential alignments of eradicating the supernatural purgatory and acquiring the cure before the original congregation is numerated from their impending adversaries as Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana are replicated within an imminent and preliminated accumulation as the original aggregation are matriculated from the fulminations of Selene, Leo, Dominic, Brian, Destiny, Kristina, Gordon, Helena, Kate, Sariah, Isabella, and the supplemental regiments of the Sovereign Coven and the Prominent Coven which consists of the jubilated companions of the original congregation whom are Alaric, Stefan, Diana, Alice, Armand, and Irina as each of them await the gregarious replication of their primary and horrendous adversaries whom have assembled an entire regiment consisted of deceased newborns and classificated hybrids whom were eradicated during terminal and specific interims. Ensured among cynical and deliberate transgressions; Silvanus appears within his formidable regiment of deceased newborn and hybrid armies, including his inner congregation which is consisted of Keiran, Artemis, and Brielle as Eric becomes gratificational towards six deceased adversaries whom he became anticipated to amend when the specific opportunity presented upon intricate measurements which admininisters Silvanus the numerated transaction to inform each of his desolated companions to seclude the primordial replication and eradicate the existence of the original congregation which confirms the supplemental limitation of the original congregation and their allies conforming towards the resolutional and horrendous manifestation of immortals as Eric becomes apprehended and surrounded from the appearances of Lorena, Reed, Aaron, Connor, Magnus, Edward and Victor which becomes primarily secluded which has Eric deprivated within laughter and rapidly ascends within the vindication of his former adversaries as he decapitates the frontal nuclues of Connor, Aaron, and Magnus which supplicates the extraction of being retributed with ease as illuminated from Silvanus, as it justificates Eric with the analogies of being secluded with Lorena, Reed, and Victor. Orchestrated among the deliberated transactions of eradicating newborns, Kristina and Brian are terminating intricate formalities of their stimuilated adversaries which appears to be matriculated until Kristina is conducted from two classificated hybrids but horrendously witnesses as Brian is reprimanded within a converging numeration with Keiran whom excels predominantly and incapacitates the internal spinal cord of Brian as he collapses with tremendous supplements which jubilates Kristina towards eradicating her current analogies and reprimanding towards the benedictional side of Brian whom informs her of his gregarious adoration for her until he internal liveliness dissipates which leaves Kristina in reprimanded tears. Acknowledging the fate of their terminal vindications, Vincent fulminated a vocational abstruction among the interior prelimination which converges as the original congregation and their allies begin to liberate their adversaries towards their immediate fate. Accomodating Camille from a liberating distance where she could internally hear his predominative seclusion as he eradicates deceased immortal with supernatural apperations, Scott becomes diverged from a deceased newborn whom rapidly mutilates among his standard position which Camillle repimands and as he accumulates her vision towards his destination, she witnesses Scott being decapitated vigorously as she fulminates towards his deprivated transaction and swiftly eradicates the newborn with liberating ease as she becomes reclined towards the erroneous seclusion of informing Scott of her misconceptions as he accumulates towards her internal aura that she must preserve the distinction of her immediate siblings and that his adoration for her will be indefinite as his death becomes absolute, reprimanding Camille to return towards the prelimination. Constrained within the appendages of a newborn whom is capitulated along the barricades of the converging seclusion, Trinity becomes numerated with supplmental transactions as she tried to accumulate from her adversaries matriculation which Blake terminates and envisions as he eradicates a classificated hybrid but as he tries to vindicate her benevolent miscalculation, Trinity and the newborn collapse within the consumption of the barricades as each of them decreases towards their demise as Blake encounters Trinity's conclusive terms which indicated her internal adoration based on him as Blake ramificates with despair. Conducted among the subliminal accumulations of his former adversaries, Eric manages to eradicate Reed and Victor based on his prportionate ramifications but becomes succumbed towards the mental simplicities of Lorena whom becomes retributed with jubilation as her everlasting desire but it becomes terminated among within erroneous vindications as André rapidly ascends and eradicates the Lorena from removing her internal apparatus which intrigues Eric from becoming secluded the accusational limitation. Conformed towards the distinction of elaborating amognst the proportionate ramification of accumulating transitional limitations; Dominic and Destiny become predominated upon retributional condensations as each of them are reprimanded from their former adversaries Nick and Ryan which becomes limited as their deceased comrade Marcus jubilates within their consolidational limitation and incapacitates the internal nuclues of Ryan, secluding Dominic and Destiny's formal attention which vindicates Nick towards an oppositional limitation which numerates Dominic towards the decapitation of Nick's illiberal vexation as Dominic and Destiny become enumerated within the apprenhension of their fulminating mentor, Marcus. Engaged within a desolated contrivance among two consistent newborns whom are becoming thrived with formdidable accusations; Selene and Leo begin to liberate their retributional advances as Leo becomes severly apphended from a newborn amongst his perrenials seclusions and is decapitated with ease as Selene become witnessed towards such vigorous illuminations and rapidly eradicates each of the matriculational limitations in order to deprivate the eradication of her deceased mate as Selene becomes irrigational in despair but eliminates her despair in order to assist her complicates allies within their deprivations. Integrated amongst the subliminal termination of complicated matriculations that has become gregarious within benevolent matriculations, Isabella is vindicated from the apparition of Marissa whom is consolidated with subliminal apparition which secludes her towards the fulmination of secluding Isabella towards the terminative retribution until Isabella physically manipulates her seclusive advantages and severely removes the internal appendex of Marissa's conjunction as she numerates within her primordial demise. Beginning to ordain the erroneous complication of raising the veil of the Other Side towards the specific deceased supernatural entities whom are causing horrendous measurements for her initial companions, Ayana begins to liberate the internal ramifications of expression as she causes the former deceased adversaries of the original congregation to become desolated within the preliminated numerations within the supernatural purgatory as Ayana veiws the jubilation from Marie and Jamia; knowing her deprivated task to be temporarily complete. Upon the mutilated perennials, the original congregation and Silvanus and his companions begin to witness the deceased entities beginning to dissipate from their dormant accumulation of liberative progression as Eric begins to realize that Ayana has began to accumulate the formidable ascension towards the Other Side, which reprimands the original congregation against Silvanus and his companions whom also acquire the cure for immortality which Eric begins to jusitificate of obtaining the cure from Silvanus appendages as Eric informs his companions of the Prominent and Sovereign Coven to abdicate from their current matriculation as he supplement their prestigous liberation, which secludes the conclusional apparition as the original congregation rapidly exceeds towards the perennials of their adversaries. Preserved within the illuminated interims that is awaited with the preliminated osculations of annihilating the opposing congregations of assailants in order to conclude the infuriated discretion whom has been known to correlate their supernatural environment, The Old Ones are consisted with their formidable anatomies of Eric, Michael, Ariana, and Camille whom have been declared to initiate eqaulized measures that is based on the assumption of their adversaries congregations becoming consisted with the compatible conglomeration in which Eric recommends to each of his siblings that the reason for their introverted perceptions was based on him reading the entire consciousness of Silvanus mind that was implimented with unfortunate reasons of eradicating their compassionated companions if each of them were consisted among the altercation as he concluded with observation of never intoxicating his wife along in the discretional ascendancies as Michael, Ariana, and Camille apprehend the proclamation that he is announcing among the essence of upcoming tribulations. As he impressively detects the ascendacy towards the congregations of assaliants whom are dispensed with the adjusted comprehension of fornicated preliminaries, Silvanus implicates that he has been assurred that he was surreptitiously comprehending each fragment within this consciousness due to the fact that his primary adversary is known for the telepathic arrangement that is qualified to impersonate the consciousness of an individual who would be positioned within hundreds of miles that is distant with constructional interferences. Impressed upon the gratification of his inclinated qualifications, Eric begins to implicate that he has been ascertain to fulminate the peculiar contribution he was administered when his species was originated within the previous millenniums whom has assured him to annihilate each destructible celestial whom has been obligated to commence a confrontation between his ascendancies and his own tendencies. Fortified towards his inclinated reaction, Silvanus declares to Keiran, Brielle, and Artemis to retaliate within detrimental supplications as the original congregations of immortals awaits impassively until their contingencies has ascended within obstructional tribulations as Michael is designated towards the appendages of Keiran whom is considered obtaining his cervix with expidential gratification until Michael rapidly advances among his reversive surrounding intensively incapitates his cervical spine as Keiran collapses with the tendencies of internal destruction. Amended within a dramatic epilogue, Camille is apprehended within the orchestrated fulmination of Artemis whom has been commencing in authoritative compromises in which is considered elliptical until she escalates within the ventilation for a desolated occasion whom concluded when Camille decapitates her entire apex that is considered to be a vangaurd. Illuminate with compressional influences, Ariana is contracted in an atrocious engagement with Brielle whom has been advertising numerous of armaments in order to penetrate the internal anatomy of her affections that is conducted with congressional attributes when Brielle apprehends her gratification and constrains the cervix of Ariana who is unable to compress agony based on her adversary's propensity attainment, which leads Ariana in the process of extracting her internal core as Brielle descends with eradication. Envisioning the oliberation of each companion, Silvanus vivaciously ascends in the area of Eric whom is positioned cautiously awating for his chance to relatiate without sorrow and remorse, which Silvanus decides to interact with passionate exemption of capitulation that is descibed to be liberated as Eric views his malevolent acquisition and impetuously ascends to his charismatic standpoint that concludes in confiscating the nucleus of the primary immortal whom was govern to become a horrendous assumption as Eric also obtains the cure from his jubilated appendages. Gratified towards the annihilation of their conclusive congregation of adversaries within the atmosphere of indestructible immortals; Eric, Michael, Ariana, and Camille reconciliate in a distribution of pacification and compassion as each of them reflect on their obligated retention of supplicated observations in which concludes as the original congregation of immortals ambulates towards their residential compartment within an illuminated interim of revulted execration. As intermediate regulations have assured the predominative ascension which has become contained among desolated contrivances; Ayana and Marie begin to consolidate among formulative transactions before she raises the veil towards the other side as Ayana begin to implicate that nefarious matriculations are becoming consolidated in order to suppliment deprivational liberations whom are able to vindicate the assumptions of maintaining fulminated terminations that has become exceedingly retibuted within complicated mutilations. Acknowledging her formal apprehension, Marie begins to explicate that fulminating her intensive mutilation that has become supplicating traditional manifestions of liberating and gregarious numerations in order to seclude the prominent existences due to her current companions whom are liberating their preliminaries which has become predominative amongst supplimental orchestrations. Gratified towards the distinction of enumerating jubilated and horrendous complications which has become terminated under the previous distinctions of adoration and recommended orchestrations; Eric and Trinity begin to converse about matriculational vindications in order to preliminate their continuance since their primordial mother has become consolidated from their lives as Trinity begins to implicate that nefarious and horrendous osculations have assured the prevailing benedictions in order to determine the neglecting inferences whom could liberate the sophisticational liberation of diabolical and benedictiona transgressions among formidable exigencies. Elusive towards her matriculation, Eric begins to explicate that horrendous and orchestrated manifestations has been vindicated upon the desolated transgressios which has been terminated since the atrocious and deprivated accumulation will begin to insinuate traditional liabilities within the diabolical and horrendous dominion of supernatural entities as Eric and Trinity matriculate towards each other and jubilate as Trinity is conveyed from André, Vincent, Michael, Ariana, and Camille in order to supplicate their everlasting condolences. As time faciliates in order to farewell their loved ones; Kristina becomes reunited with Brian whom are benevolent towards the distinction of beginning their accumulated seclusions, Selene begins to grieve in despair as the manifestation of Leo becomes consolidated within her appearance in order to inform her of beginning a secluded existence which will become gratified with external adoration and pacification. Unable to preliminate the distinction of Scott because of his fulmination of not being considered a supernatural, Camille becomes numerated from his desolated manifestation and ensures her that his immediate eradication was not considered her internal ramification as she begins to seclude that his liberative qualification is primarily her distinguished toleration as she gratificates. Illuminated within sophisticational assumptions, Blake becomes recommended towards the gratification of Trinity and pledges for her internal redemption as Trinity informs him of her eradication not becoming considered his internal demise but acknowledges his everlasting adoration for her within her primordial and supernatural existence as each of them vindicate towards clinical accumulations. Aware that he currently obtains the vindicational formula which is considered the cure for immortality, Eric begins to osculate upon the limited termination of the substantial recommendation until Blake appears towards his vexation and informs him that he is obliged to consume the vial in order to replicate his former existence as he eventually predominates the afterlife within the Other Side in order to be reunited with Trinity; which replicates Eric with unconditional liabilities as he administers the cure to Blake and in conclusion, depriving his formidable immortality in order to distinguish his former state of condition as a mortal lycanthrope. Constrained upon the illegitimate coordination whom has become derived from the beneficial orchestration which has been considered obligated under new reformations and terminal vexations in order to accumulate deprivated analogies while the veil is still vindicated among perculiar interims; Dominic and Destiny are reunited with their former lycanthrope companion Marcus which becomes intriguing among substantial recommendations as Dominic begins to implicate that nefarious proportions are considered osculated among several and numerous of terminal vindications in order to cultivate extraordinary seclusions amonng accumulating and irrigational contrivances upon the deprived limitations that all werewolves were required to endure from the irregular appendages of their former adversaries whom they currently consider companions with no tendencies or internal emotion of fabrications as the supplemental retribution has become nelgected amongst an entire accumulation that could begin to terminate vexational and legitimate orchestrations as the gregarious and horrendous manifestations has rendered primary justifications amongst erroneous formalities that could begin to ensure the prominent deprivation of acquiring adoration and everlasting jubilation within the specific residential domicile of supernatural entities as he begins to conclude that atrocious preliminaries have assured the proclaimed attributes that numerous of condensations can limitate upon the terminal and diabolical stimulations. Reclined upon his supplementation, Marcus begins to explicate that erroneous and orchestrational numeralities has become ordained towards the limited and fulminated accumulation that could begin to retribute malevolent and gregarious manifestations throughout the horrendous and atrocious illuminations whom could begin to limitate the condensational and horrendous vexations as the pinnacle of formidable exigencies have terminated an entire congregation of various immortals whom began to seek out malevolent aodration from the internal acknowledgement of other primordial contrivances whom would begin to assume the prestigious contrivances of existing and diabolical numeralities as he begins to conclude that limited and atrocious complications have become eradicated amongst the centuries in order to detail the kind of fulminated qualifications that are obligated and required to jubilate transitional numeralities have benedictional limitations whom could ensure the prevailing and legitimate preliminaries as the sophisticational and legitimate vexations have become terminated from devious mutilations. Observing their sufficient premises, Destiny begins to implicate that complicated and numerical liabilities have detained preliminated and orchestrational vindications have become required to acquire and eliminate traditional manifestations in order to numerate legiitmate and gregarious misconceptions whom could become vindicated towards the distinction and irrelevant predilections that has become ordained among the original congregation in order to complicate gregarious formalities under the preliminated deprivation of terminal ramifications as the supplemental and diabolical conceptions have assured prominent accumulations whom could neglect the legitimate vindications in order to complicate the ordained existences of beloved supernatural entities whom not only eradicated deceased spirits from the veil but fulminated and represented endeavors that has become required to nuetralize which would conclude the lives of numerous mutilations as she begins to conclude that imminent and liberal preliminaries have contained illuminated acquistions upon the terminal misconceptions of terminal benedictions. Deprived of horrendous and accumulating observations which has become ordained amongst the traditional existences of feeling adoration within one's mental retribution for obtaining the pinnacle of happiness has been assured vexated complications; Kristina is apprehended from the illuminated spirit of Brian which becomes intriguing as Kristina begins to implicate that conditional ramifications are becoming intoxicated amongst the diabolical contrivances whom has limited the oppositional matriculations of sophisticated analogies whom could become numerated towards the distinction that has been obliged towards horrendous and aggregational jubilations in order to supplement conditonal vindications throughout the abundance of consistent adoration and malignant osculations whom are ordained to numerate conditional orchestrations that would insinuate liveliness and irrigational misconceptions which could become horrendous during preliminated moments of adorated pacification in order to become negligent towards oppositional individuals whom became willing to apprehend and accommodate numerous of irrelevant compositions that has stimulated formidable beliefs and internal ramifications which has assured the jubilations of secluded deprivations as she begins to conclude that irrigational matriculations have assured the prominence that osculating his physical manifestations would become her terminal endeavors which will supplement diabolical munitions. Assured of gregarious formalities, Brian begins to dissipate the external tears from her face and begins to implicate that conditional municipals have vindicated an entire benevolence of liberal and traditional preliminaries whom are becoming consolidated amongst the gregarious orchesrations that their deceased adversaries have witnessed in order to retribute conditional and osculated transgressions throughout the abundance of adoration and supplemental conditions whom could assure the clinical observations that formidable complications would consistently become arisen within a primordial individual's existence but to acknowledge horrendous and atrocious measurements would assure combinations of sophisticated transgressions within absolute jubilations which has occurred simplistical and magnificent orchestrations that have been obligated towards liberal and cautionary justifications as he begins to conclude that irrigational complications have neglected the deprivated orchestrations once numerations of gregarious sophistications can become matriculated since the liberal and horrendous ramifications have become gregarious towards illuminated justifications. Apprehended from the magnificent and jubilated osculations of his wife; Eric and Isabella begin to consolidate within their numerical and traditional limitations as Isabella begins to implicate that impending resolutions have assured that their upcoming existences will no longer fulminate the distinctions of compacitated analogies. Depicted with horrendous and malevolent orchestrations, Eric begins to inform her that gregarious and jubilated transactions have decided their benedictional accumulation which has become gratified under the prevailing seclusion that will determine their everlasting happiness and pacification among subordinate orchestrations as Eric administers a salutation towards Isabella, which concludes among the internal denouement of the illuminated and vague perennials. Physical Appearance Marissa was described as having long, wavy, brilliant black hair that was usually described as looking like pearls with the usual crimson red eyes of a vampire. She had green eyes as a human. She possessed a terrible beauty and had a soft, high soprano of a voice that contrasted with her fierce looks. She moves at a feline pace with perfect, lethal steps, as of her agility. When Vincent heard Marissa speak for the first time, he described her voice as 'belonging to brunette curls and pink bubblegum', and can pass for a helpless girl to lure a target. Personality & Traits Marissa is shown to have a mysterious but elegant personality. She could best be described as calculating, however she was frequently bloodthirsty. She is also marked as one of the most persistent and ruthless characters in the series. Like most archetypal vampires and femme fatales, she is seductively charming and rather vain. Marissa is shown to be very manipulative and is willing to use others in order to achieve her own goals. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Marissa has the ability to switch off her humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Covens Category:Films Category:Supernatural